


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the TARDIS traps the Doctor and Martha on a Christmas planet, the Doctor gets a holiday miracle</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AAAuleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAuleta/gifts).



> For our chat gift exchange. Merry Christmas AAAuleta! Taken from the prompt that the Doctor is listening to All I Want for Christmas is You and missing Rose.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

"You can't hate Christmas, Doctor. Look at this place," Martha declared, throwing her arms wide. The room was decorated with twinkling fairy lights, ginger bread houses, and the most beautiful Christmas trees this side of the galaxy. "It's gorgeous."

"I don't hate it. I just don't want to celebrate it. Bad things happen at Christmas," the Doctor grumbled and sank further into the sofa in front of a roaring fireplace. They had accidently landed on the planet Merry, where it was Christmas all year round. The TARDIS locked them out the minute they stepped foot outside. Apparently they were going to be stuck here from sometime.

"Oh come on," Martha prompted. "Let's go exploring. Did you see the brochure? We can make snowmen or explore the igloo that's bigger than Buckingham Palace. There is even a workshop with real elves making toys. Can you believe it? Real life elves."

He shrugged. "Course I can. Elves are native to the planet Kandy-Caine in the Cringle nebula. They immigrated here because of the great dental packages they were offered."

Martha tugged on his arm, heaving him to his feet. "Time to show off all that knowledge then."

"I told you that I could just give you an unlimited credit stick and you could shop 'til your heart's content," he protested.

"On my own? What fun is that?" She pulled him out onto the busy street.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You, baby_

While Martha delighted in everything around them, his thoughts strayed, as they often did, to someone else. He'd had a Christmas with Donna since Rose left. Not that it had been much of a celebration for him. He'd said his goodbyes and left before holiday cheer could be thrust upon him.

His hearts ached as he remembered a happier Christmas in a tiny flat on a council estate. Before Rose, he'd never been much for marking time with holidays the way that humans tended to do. But for her, with her, that Christmas had been one of the happiest memories that he'd had.

"There has to be at least one time that you've enjoyed Christmas, Doctor. Go on; tell me your favourite holiday memory." She doesn't mean to cause him to relive painful memories. She just didn't know, the same way that she hadn't known about Gallifrey. He supposed that she was just trying to make conversation, get to know him better.

It wouldn't hurt to give her a somewhat truthful answer. It wasn't his happiest memory but it was still happy. "Cardiff in 1869, a friend and I ran into Charles Dickens on Christmas Eve. We had a bit of a problem with ghosts. And when I say ghosts I mean the Gelth who are an entity that inhabited the gas lighting systems. But that was a lifetime ago, now."

"What is it with you?" Her shoulder bumped his. "Ghosts with Charles Dickens at Christmas and witches with Shakespeare. I wonder what crazy thing will happen to you next, Hobbits with Tolkien?"

He shrugged noncommittally. "Possibly, you never really know what's going to happen when you're travelling. "After that they fell into a companionable silence. Occasionally, Martha would comment on the decorations or one of the songs being piped through speakers into the town square. It really was a beautiful place and he was glad that his current companion was having a good time. He just wished that there was a certain blonde someone here to share it with them.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow. And I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to. Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you. You, baby._

Martha grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the direction of a very long line. "I know it's a bit cheesy and normally just for kids," she explained excitedly. "But how can you go to a Christmas planet with real elves and skip seeing Santa while you're here. It's not something to be missed, is it?"

Forcing a grin, he shook his head. "I suppose not. Just don't go expecting me to sit on his lap. It's all fine and dandy if you wish to do that." He wrinkled his nose. "But I don't do that, lap sitting, no ta." Martha laughed and he was easily able to distract her with the history of Saint Nicolas. It passed the time and helped distract him from the boring queue to hint to her that Father Christmas' bag may just contain some Time Lord technology. "It is bigger on the inside you know. That's all I'm saying."

"Right," Martha replied, a healthy dose of scepticism in her voice. "I'm surprised that you don't just take credit for the whole thing."

An image of Rose calling him Father Christmas flashed through her mind. Later he had gone back while she slept and made good on that promise of a red bicycle when she was twelve. A strong sense of longing filled him and he bit the inside of his cheek to distract him from the burning in his eyes. "Nah, I give credit where credit is due. The big man himself is responsible for making all those children happy every year. I just helped where I could."

They stepped forward and he noticed that they were now at the front of the line. "I think it's your turn." He pointed to where Pere Noel was waiting.

Eagerly, Martha bounded over to meet the head elf. The Doctor stood back enjoying the childlike joy radiating off of his friend. They had been through a lot together in these past few weeks and it was nice to see her be able to just relax and enjoy what the Universe has to offer, to see the beauty of it and not just the suffering.

_Oh, all the lights are shining. So brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air._ _And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

A few minutes later, there was a slight shove against his lower back. "It's your turn," one of the elves declared trying to direct the Doctor towards Santa.

"Oh! No, no, no, no. I was just here so my friend could visit," the Time Lord protested loudly.

The male elf shoved him again with significant strength and the Doctor took a few steps forward. "You can't skip visiting Father Christmas once you are here," the shorter man said guiding much taller man to where Santa was waiting. "It is the highest insult to this planet and such an offence is punishable by two months in the Gum Drop prison."

"Well as delicious as that sounds," the Doctor muttered. "I suppose a few words with the big man might be a tad bit easier."

"Good," the elf remarked pointing at Kris Kringle's lap. "Now sit and remember to smile for the picture."

Reluctantly, the Doctor sat down on the man in the red suit's lap. Was it made of velvet? Oh he quite liked that. Maybe he should have a velvet suit or several of them in different colours.

"Hello again, Doctor," Santa said with a smile. "Well maybe not again for you. It always gets a bit confusing around time travellers."

The Doctor's eyes widened a fraction. He wanted to ask another question about when he might be encountering the jolly old elf in his future but snapped his jaw shut. Foreknowledge could be a very bad thing.

"So, tell me my friend. What can I get you for Christmas this year?"

"It doesn't matter," the Doctor answered sadly. "What I want isn't possible. Plus I'm pretty sure that I'm permanently on the naughty list for committing genocide, twice."

The man in the red suit let out a deep chuckle. "People aren't either all naughty or all nice, not even me. They are usually somewhere in between. As long as your heart or hearts are in the right place I think you still deserve a present."

Slowly, the man in the brown pinstriped suit nodded. "I guess if I had one wish, it would be that Rose is happy."

"Out of anything in the Universe," Father Christmas prodded. "That's the only thing you want?"

"That's it," the Doctor asserted.

"Well, I will see what I can do. I do have a feeling that you'll get the perfect gift this year," Santa said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now smile for the picture. I'm sure Ms Martha will enjoy tormenting you with it."

With a deep resigned sigh the Doctor pasted a cheesy grin and let one of the elves take his photo. Once he had blinked away the flash, stood and walked away from the man. He ignored the elves trying to show him the snapshots and pressed a credit stick into one of Martha's hands. He warned her not to buy anything too alien if she planned on taking it home. He also told her that he would meet her at the hotel (where he had booked separate rooms this time) when she was done.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby. Standing right outside my door._

_Oh, I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby, all I want for Christmas is You, baby._

He tugged his trench coat tightly to his body. It wasn't that he was cold; it's just that admitting to someone, aloud, that he wished for Rose's happiness and not to have her here instead made him feel exposed. Oh, he wanted her here by his side but asking for her happiness was tantamount to admitting defeat in ever getting her back. Suddenly, he felt tired and he needed a drink.

There was a pub in the lobby of the hotel. Normally, he wasn't one to drown his sorrows in the bottom of a glass but today it sounded like a great idea. Being surrounded by all of this happiness hurt him. Settling down at one a small two person table he ordered the strongest concoction that they had from one of the waiters who was dressed to the height of fashion, covered from head to toe in garish colours and sparkles. His sixth self and the man could have shared a tailor. The Doctor insisted on a double.

A few minutes later a large mug was placed on the table. Instead of so a hypervodka or a pangalactic gargle blaster he got eggnog. Not exactly what he was expecting but this was a Christmas planet. More than likely ever they only had festively themed drinks here. Aw well, bottoms up. He quickly gulped down the concoction and ordered another.

Three more eggnogs, a bottle of mulled wine and a hearty amount peppermint schnapps later the Doctor was feeling pretty good. In fact he was smiling, a real honest to goodness smile, for the first time since they'd landed. He looked out the window, his head buzzing slightly and enjoyed the newly falling snow.

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Now that he was feeling a little relaxed, he noticed he was a bit peckish. This place had to serve food too, any good pub would. He was just about to turn and look for his fashionably dressed waiter when a fairy cake was slid in front of him. "Oh, this has edible ball bearings," he cooed delightedly. "Do you know how much I love edible ball bearings? Genius invention, these." Looking to see who brought him this wonderful Christmas delight, he felt both his hearts stop.

"I had heard that, yeah," she giggled and gave him a tongue touched grin. His eyes flitted to the empty glasses on the table and then back to the impossible woman in front of him. Dressed in tight black trousers with matching boots, a purple jumper and blue leather jacket she looked different, still beautiful though. He had to be hallucinating. What had they put in his drink? "Impossible." The word fell from his lips before he could stop himself.

She laughed. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "I really don't think you know the meaning of that word."

"Are you real?" Slowly he stood and reached out a hand towards her, not yet daring to touch lest she be yet another figment of his imagination.

Without hesitating, she reached out and took his hand. "Just as real as you are."

Her hand was warm and solid in his. She was really here. The dam that had been holding back the myriad of emotions he was feeling broke and he pulled her to him, wrapping her in a tight hug. Instantly his head cleared of the alcohol and all he felt was pure unadulterated joy. She was his Christmas miracle and he said her name like a prayer, "Rose."


End file.
